


Lose My Way

by shk_1991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Time, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Phone Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: ”I want a brother for my birthday!”Tony almost choked on his morning coffee of all the things in the world and that’s, of course, her answer. “Where did that come from?” Tony replied looking very seriously at his seven-year-old daughter who was sitting with her arms crossed over her breakfast. “Jonathan from my class just got a sister”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, peter parker/ wade wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. <3

**”I want a brother for my birthday!”**

Tony almost choked on his morning coffee of all the things in the world and that’s, of course, her answer. “Where did that come from?” Tony replied looking very seriously at his seven-year-old daughter who was sitting with her arms crossed over her breakfast. “Jonathan from my class just got a sister”

Tony relaxed for a bit now smiling softly at her of course it was some kind of jealousy thing, like Lisa getting the new Frozen doll a couple of days ago “Well, that’s good for him but your dad and I aren’t having any more kids, we love you so much that we don’t need another baby, and also think about how much time we would spend on him or her if we did, we wouldn’t have as much time for you as we do now”

Morgan sighed and let her arms fall down her sides slowly giving up on the wish “But…” Tony sat down in front of her “Don’t you like having us all to yourself?” Morgan just looked at her breakfast for a while “I guess” Tony leaned over kissing her cheek “Besides… Your birthday is in four weeks so it’s not even a possibility”


	2. Let's Start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 <3 
> 
> I decided to rewrite my story <3 Hope you like the changes <3

”I want a brother for my birthday!”

Tony almost choked on his morning coffee of all the things in the world and that’s, of course, her answer. “Where did that come from?” Tony replied looking very seriously at his seven-year-old daughter who was sitting with her arms crossed over her breakfast. “Jonathan from my class just got a sister”

Tony relaxed for a bit now smiling softly at her of course it was some kind of jealousy thing, like Lisa getting the new Frozen doll a couple of days ago “Well, that’s good for him but your dad and I aren’t having any more kids, we love you so much that we don’t need another baby, and also think about how much time we would spend on him or her if we did, we wouldn’t have as much time for you as we do now”

Morgan sighed and let her arms fall down her sides slowly giving up on the wish “But…” Tony sat down in front of her “Don’t you like having us all to yourself?” Morgan just looked at her breakfast for a while “I guess” Tony leaned over kissing her cheek “Besides… Your birthday is in four weeks so it’s not even a possibility”

“What’s not possible?” Tony suddenly noticed his mate, Steve, had appeared by the door into the kitchen smiling at them, Tony smiled back at Steve “We were just talking about birthday wishes” Steve smiled at Morgan “So what’s the big wish this year?” Morgan looked from Steve to Tony and then back to Steve…

“I want a pony!”

Tony couldn’t hold his chuckle back “Of course you do” Steve held a hand to his forehead “You don’t make it very easy for us…”

Morgan smiled sweetly at them “It’s better than a brother, right?” Steve looked at Tony confused but Tony hurriedly made his way over to the coffee machine “Coffee to go?”

Steve was still confused by Morgan’s answer but noticed what time it was “Yes, Morgan we need to go now” Morgan drank the last of her milk and jumped down the chair “Coming” When Morgan ran out to grab her jacket and shoes, Steve looked Tony over for a second “A brother?”

Tony didn’t know what to say but just gave Steve his coffee “Have a great day” Steve searched his mates eyes but decided to let it go “You too” he leaned in giving Tony a quick kiss on his cheek and soon left out the door with his daughter.

Tony just stood back in the kitchen listening to the car leave the driveway, he began to clean the kitchen and suddenly heard himself say out loud “A baby… Yeah, right”

…

Tony always started his morning by running his usually round in the forest not far from their house, it cleared his mind and he loved getting the fresh air and exercise before going to work.

…

Tony had been a city guy for most of his life, but then one night he met Steve and everything changed. He had heard stories about alpha’s courting omega’s but never really thought it would happen to him – but then he met Steve and Steve turned his life around and it was all like a fairytale.

One day Steve popped the question and Tony of course said yes, the wedding was over the top and then it happened… Tony got pregnant… The pregnancy surprised Tony very much because he was on birth control and it had never been the plan to have a baby. Steve and him had actually planned to just be the two of them...

When the news hit Steve he was over the moon of happiness, he was so happy and kept saying that since it happened that way it was a sign – So Tony gave in… Even though he didn’t want it…

Soon Steve brought him to the house… Tony was a bit surprised but again, his alpha was excited and wanted his kid to grow up outside of the city… So they moved… Out in the middle of no where…

…

When Tony reached the house he looked up at it and sighed, it was a beautiful house but he diffidently missed the city life. He walked inside and directly into the bathroom to have a hot shower.

When he got out of the shower he caught eye of himself in the big mirror over the sink but hurriedly looked away. The pregnancy with Morgan had been tuff on his body and he mostly covered himself up feeling more secure that away.

…

“I don’t think I can do this”

Tony was working as a lawyer for kids in need for help. He was standing outside a courtroom with a client of his named Marie. She as an omega had been violated by alpha’s for a couple of years now and she only just turned sixteen last month. 

“Marie, you need to be strong here I know it’s hard to tell your story to people you don’t know but remember I’m here for you and I’m not leaving your side – remember what I promised you the day you walked into my office?”

Marie sighed and looked down at her hands which were shaking “That you would be there for me no matter what?” Tony smiled softly at her and put a hand on her shoulder “And I will be. I’m so proud of you for making it this far. No matter what happens today you have led the way for many other girls or boys in your situation and will make them stand forward”

Tony noticed a little smile appear on Marie's lips “Thank you” Tony nodded no “No thank you” and with that, they went into the courtroom together.

…

“They just laughed at me!”

Marie stormed out the courtroom with Tony right behind her “Marie! Stop!” Marie nodded no now walking faster against the exit “I’m so stupid! They will all walk free and none of this even mattered!” Luckily for Tony’s work out, he made it fast to stand in front of her “We don’t know the verdict jet! Using a young omega as they did is a crime!”

Marie started to tear up and it broke Tony’s heart to see that “An omega in their eyes is just a sex toy! They don’t care – the judge didn’t even look at me while I spoke – I just feel…” Tony took Marie into an embrace holding the young girl while she cried her eyes out “I got you… I got you…”

…

When Tony finally parked the car in their driveway he just sat looking up at the house, it had been a terrible day and he didn’t want to go in just jet. The verdict of Marie’s case made the young girl sound like a liar and the alpha’s who had violated her was able to just walk out which pissed Tony off. As an omega himself he knew very well the feeling of being looked down at.

Not by Steve of course – but in his profession the beta and alphas always did…

“Dad!!!”

And by that sound his mood changed, he noticed his daughter running against him from the front door. He smiled softly and stood out of the car “Hi baby girl” When she reached him he reached down and picked her up “Why is daddy packing?”

Tony looked confused at his daughter's outburst but let it sink in for a bit. Steve had been in the military when they met, but after Tony got pregnant he had promised never to leave him again for battle.

So he had started working at a help center for people who had been in battle and sometimes he had to leave for meetings but still… Steve was always good at giving him the news about him traveling long before he was going to leave… and this time he hadn’t mentioned a thing?

Morgan suddenly touched his nose like it was a button “Are you there?” Tony pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at his daughter smiling as good as he could “Sorry dear – I don’t know – let’s go find out” 

…

When Tony entered the kitchen he noticed Steve was sitting on one of the dining chairs with his travel bag beside him, Tony put Morgan down smiling softly at his daughter “I think the cartoon just started, why don’t you go see that?” Morgan just nodded and ran into the living room leaving them alone.

“Are you leaving us…?”

Steve looked up at Tony seeing how confused and conflicted his mate looked, he sighed deeply and pulled out the chair beside him “Please sit down…” Tony just looked at the chair and then back at Steve feeling himself falling apart “I rather stand when you put it like that”

Steve nodded no “I’m not leaving you Tony, but maybe you will after you hear this…” Tony felt like his legs were going to give up under him so he went over to the chair and sat down. Steve took a deep breath and tried to take Tony’s hand, but Tony crossed his arms before he could to protect himself for what to come “Can’t you just say…”

“I have a son…”

Tony just stared at Steve like he had seen a ghost Steve tried to reach for him but Tony automatically just moved away “Tons…” Tony nodded no “Don’t… I can’t do this right now” Tony then stood from sitting and walked down the hallway and into their bedroom slamming the door behind him.

…

Tony didn’t know what time it was when Steve woke him up, he had been crying terribly for a couple of hours and then he had fallen asleep under the covers on their bed.

“Tony, you need to hear me out”

Tony just sat on the bed not looking at his alpha sitting on the edge of it he didn’t want to hear this he just wanted to know what his situation was from now on, was he moving out? How would things work out with Morgan?

“I didn’t know he existed until today…”

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Steve really confused “What?” Steve nodded and felt relieved by Tony answering him now “All of this was before I met you, I was in love with a girl named Peggy, we ended up sleeping together one night and then I was send into battle. When I returned Peggy was gone. I never heard from her again. Today at work I got the call. Peggy died a couple of weeks ago, she had been battling against cancer for a couple of years, I didn’t quite get why they called me until they told me about some letters they had found in her apartment, it had my address on them and they were telling me about her boy, Peter… My son… Who she never told me about”

Tony was still in shock just staring at his mate “So… She kept that from you?” Steve nodded fast “She did… Peter is at the moment still living in their apartment all alone but he is eighteen years old and very confused… I need to go to him…” 

Tony looked down giving himself some time to think and then suddenly spoke “What’s your plan…” Steve put a hand on Tony’s arm which made him jump a little “My plan is to go see him, and if it’s okay with you, I would like to invite him to stay with us for a while…”

Tony looked up and met Steve’s deep blue eyes, he slowly nodded, and as always Steve got his wish “He can have the guest room for now…” Steve leaned over grabbing Tony’s cheeks pulling him in for a kiss Tony didn’t kiss back to start with but gave in at some point. When Steve let go of him he stayed close “Thank you for doing this for me, I love you” 


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

_ **4 days later** _

“So, what story are we going to read tonight? The Little Mermaid? Peter Pa…”

“Tell me about Peter”

Tony looked at his very curious daughter, the news about her getting a brother (as she wanted) was the best news she had ever gotten. The only problem now was the wait to meet him.

“Well, I don’t know that much about him dear” Morgan didn’t give up that fast and hurriedly replied “What does he look like?” Tony smiled tiredly at his daughter, it had been a long day at the office and the question about Peter was nonstop coming at the moment “I really don’t know baby girl”

Morgan sighed letting herself dump backward against her pillow “That’s really weird” Tony chuckled a little, she didn’t know half of it he thought to himself “It really is, now will it be The Little Mermaid or…”

“When is daddy bringing him home?”

Tony took a deep breath, oh how he wished she would just tell him to read the little mermaid for the thousand times “Daddy will call and let us know when it’s all settled” Morgan nodded slowly “Do you think Peter likes Frozen?”

Tony smiled at his daughter and couldn’t hold a little laughter back “Honey, enough with all the questions” Morgan smiled sweetly at him “Sorry dad” Tony nodded no and pulled the duvet over her “No need to be, you’re excited about Peter and that’s good, I’m just tired darling”

Morgan smiled again and yawned “I’m tired as well” Tony felt relieved “Well, I guess The Little Mermaid have to wait till tomorrow then” Morgan nodded while yawning again – Tony smiled big at his creation “I love you” He then stood and was about to leave out the door when…

“I love you 3000…”

Tony turned and looked at his daughter smiling big at him he smiled back feeling overjoyed by her saying “Wow… 3000? That’s crazy…”

…

“I’m not trying to make you jealous or anything, but our daughter loves me 3000”

Tony could hear Steve laugh through the phone “Sure she does and how many juice pops did you give her for her to tell you that” Tony chuckled back at his answer, hearing Steve’s voice had made him notice how much he missed having his alpha around “How are you doing?”

Steve sighed in the other end of the phone “I’m doing okay, I miss you and Morgan a lot” Tony smiled at that “We miss you too, how are things working out with Peter?”

“He’s amazing, he’s a lovely kid and we communicate like we have been in each other’s life like forever. He was really happy about our offer and he can’t wait to meet you and Morgan. He is actually just as crazy to have a sibling as Morgan is…”Tony smiled softly “I’m so happy to hear that Steve, so what the plan is now?” 

“Well we have been packing up the things in the apartment and the apartment will be put up for sale next week. I just filled out the papers for Peter to move in with us so in a couple of days we’ll be good to go home”

Tony had been walking around in a circle in their bedroom through their conversation and now decided to let himself drop down on their bed to relax “Well good, Morgan and me have been out shopping for his arrival and the guest room is ready for him...”

Silence hit for a while and Tony actually thought that something happened to the connection, he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen but it looked like everything was okay “Steve?”

“Sorry, I just… What you’re doing for me right now… It really means the world to me… I’m still so sorry for hurting you with all of this but… I love you… You know that right?”

Tony felt his heart beat faster “I love you too Steve, we’ll work through this” Steve sighed over the phone “I know we will” They kept talking about their day and then suddenly Steve asked…

“Is Morgan asleep?”

Tony looked at the clock on his nightstand and laughed a little “No, I let her stay up late and party with juice pops – Steve, it’s 01.34 at night what do you think” Steve chuckled a little “Sorry, time goes by quickly when I’m talking to you… So… What are you wearing?”

Tony looked down himself he was wearing sweats “Just my usual home sweats?” Steve chuckled a little “That sounds sexy” Tony rolled his eyes “Are you kidding me?” Steve laughed “Tons, you’re ruining it here…” Tony then suddenly registered what he was doing “Steve……”

“Come on, it’s just phone sex… let’s play…” Tony didn’t really want to “I’m really tired Steve, I’m not really in the mood for this…”

“You’re never in the mood anymore…”

Tony felt like he was stabbed in the back by those words “Steve, I’m…” “No Tony, I’m sorry but I just don’t get it – We have been together for so long and after we got Morgan, it’s like your pulling away from me, every time I try to get close to you, you push me away”

Tony felt tears start to form in his eyes Steve would never understand how he felt “I’m so sorry… I’m so…” Tony pulled the phone away from his hear and then Steve suddenly changed mood over the phone...

“Baby, are you okay?” Tony nodded no knowing for a fact that Steve couldn’t see it so he answered “Yeah, sorry… I’m just…”

“I’m sorry for talking like that to you, I just miss you and I miss our sex life… Morgan turns eight in a couple of weeks and you know what that means? It means that the last time we had sex is a year ago…. And we ended up not going fully through with it because Morgan woke up…”

Tony remembered very well “I remember, I’m sorry Steve I’ll try to be a better omega to you” Steve sighed “This is not about being a better omega, you’re the perfect omega for me, I just miss our time together – promise me that when I get back we will get better at that?”

Tony took a deep breath before answering “Of course… I promise”

…


	4. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

”That has to be the last of it”

Tony looked into the guest room which was filled with moving boxes filled with all of Peter’s things, Steve had arranged for it to be delivered before their arrival the same day. Tony signed the paperwork and thanked the moving men for their service.

He then walked out into the living room seeing his daughter staring out the window, he smiled “What are you doing Morgan?” Morgan turned smiling at her father “I’m waiting for daddy and Peter to arrive” Tony chuckled “But honey… It can take hours before they get here”

Morgan sighed deeply “Oh…” Tony walked over taking his daughter up into his arms while sitting down in a chair “How about we go for a walk and then you can help me prepare the welcome-home-meal for their arrival?” Morgan looked out the window one last time and then looked at her father leaning in to give him a hug “Okay I guess…”

…

The hours went by pretty fast (if you asked Tony) and soon the sound of a car driving into their driveway appeared. Morgan was, of course, the first to run out the door greeting her father who was the first to get out of the car “DADDY!!!”

Tony watched over as Steve took their daughter into his arms hugging her tight “Baby girl, how I missed you!!” Tony smiled at the two of them having a moment together and then suddenly the other car door opened and out stood their new family member.

Tony just stood staring for a bit, Peter was a very handsome young man with dark curly hair, caramel brown eyes, and his smile… was to die for. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Morgan had pushed herself away from her father and was now standing in front of Peter looking up at him curiously “Are you, my new brother?”

Peter smiled shy at the little girl in front of him, he went down to her level and nodded slowly “I am, you’re Morgan, right? Steve told me a lot about you” Morgan nodded fast and then suddenly jumped forward making Peter fall backward, Morgan held him in a tight hug.

Steve and Tony got eye contact and Steve smiled softly which made Tony walk against him greeting his alpha in a hug and a kiss on the cheek “Had a nice flight?” Steve nodded holding Tony into his site “It was okay” Then Tony turned to Morgan and Peter who was still on the ground “Morgan, let Peter have some space he just arrived”

Peter then looked up at Tony and that was the first time their eyes met, Peter stood up and helped Morgan stand as well. He then walked over putting a hand out in front of him “And you must be Tony” Tony nodded taking his hand to greet him “It’s nice to meet you, Peter, I hope you like fish, I made salmon” Peter nodded fast “I love fish - I’m dying to have a home-cooked meal”

Tony felt relaxed by his words… Everything was going to be okay from now on…

…

“Where is Peter?”

Steve had walked into the kitchen where his mate was doing the dishes after dinner, Tony smiled at him while putting the last of the plates away “Morgan wanted to show him her doll collection” Steve chuckled “Oh god” Tony nodded smiling “Don’t worry - I’ll go put her to bed soon so Peter can have some space”

Steve nodded walking closer to Tony “I missed you…” Tony smiled softly at Steve “I missed you too…” Steve leaned in and captured Tony’s lips in a deep kiss and they just stood there kissing holding onto each other until…

“Daddy – can Peter read my bedtime story tonight?”

Tony pulled away from Steve seeing Morgan and Peter in the doorway into the kitchen, Peter was a little flushed knowing they had walked in on some parent time. Steve was about to speak but Tony hurriedly answered before him “Morgan, Peter may be tired or…”

Peter nodded no and looked from Tony to Morgan “I would love to” Tony looked from Peter to Morgan “Okay? I guess you can then…” Morgan squealed and began to jump “YEAY! Peter, we’re going to read The Little Mermaid – do you know the story?”

Peter giggled and smiled “I do – It’s actually my favorite Disney story right after Frozen of course” Morgan gasped while dragging Peter with her against her room “I love Frozen too!”

Tony looked back up at his alpha when they were gone “Peter is such a great boy, I love the way he is around Morgan already” Steve nodded and slowly took Tony’s hand “He really is - Now… Where were we?” Tony chuckled a little but leaned in for another kiss.

“Let me make love to you tonight…”

Tony was a little pulled back by his alpha’s saying “Aren’t you tired?” Steve nodded no fast “Not at all actually” Tony looked down feeling himself blush “Steve, I’m just…” Steve leaned in connecting their lips again and when he pulled back he stayed close to him “Don’t be afraid…”

And with that Tony was pulled by his alpha into their bedroom, it all happened so fast and for some time he actually enjoyed it but then Steve wanted to pull his shirt off of him and Tony had to stop him “Please leave that on…” Steve didn’t want to fight it and let him have it on this time.

Soon they were on the bed, under the covers, Steve naked, hard and ready to go Tony was lying under him not ready at all. “Just relax baby… I’ll make this so good for you…” Steve dug down under the covers and Tony just wanted to hide he knew Steve would try to make him hard – and he knew that it was never going to happen.

Steve’s cold fingers soon found his entrance which he began to play with “Tons, you have to relax for me baby” Tony didn’t dare to say a thing, he was afraid he would start to cry if he did, he wanted to stop Steve and tell him he simply wasn’t in the mood but knew Steve would get mad at him if he did, so he tried to figure out how to stop it and then…

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Steve almost jumped up from under the duvet grabbing his own duvet to hide his naked body and when they were both covered up they answered at the same time “Come in!” The door opened slowly and in the doorway stood… Peter?

“Sorry… There’s a girl at the door asking for Tony?” Tony looked confused at him “Who?” Peter thought for a second trying to remember the girl's name and when it hit him “Marie?” Tony got big eyes “Tell her I’ll be right there…” Peter nodded closing the door behind him, when the door closed Tony jumped out of bed hurriedly pulling his clothes back on.

“Who’s Marie?”

Tony looked back at Steve and sighed “She’s one of my clients – I’m sorry I know I promised never to bring home work but she’s a special case” Steve just nodded at that and let himself fall backward against the bed frame looking really upset.

Tony noticed and sighed “Steve, I’m sorry” Steve nodded no “I’m tired Tony, just go” Tony slowly nodded and went out the door feeling both relieved and sad at the same time…

…


	5. Your Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comment and kudos <3

”What happened to you…”

Marie was shaking, crying, her clothes were torn to pieces and it looked like she had been pushed around. She tried to say something but nothing came out, she looked scared and confused “Was it… Him… You just have to nod can you do that for me?”

Marie looked at Tony and slowly nodded, Tony felt anger start to boil inside of him “Did he…” Marie nodded again and more tears appeared. Tony got angrier “We need to take you to the hospital Marie, and when we are there I’ll call the police and…”

“Please… No more police… They won’t understand, they’ll just laugh at me” Tony took a step forward Marie who took a step backward “Marie, remember I’m not the one hurting you – I’m only trying to help you – You came to me” Marie nodded slowly still crying really badly.

“I know you’re scared, but we need to do this right now if we want to catch the guy – I promise we’ll get through this together” Marie looked at Tony and nodded and then suddenly looked over his shoulder, he slowly turned seeing Peter standing in the hall looking at them.

“Peter, please go tell Steve that I’m taking Marie to the hospital – He’ll have to drive Morgan to school tomorrow morning” Peter nodded fast a little flushed from being caught watching over them, he hurriedly left.

Tony turned back looking at Marie “This can make him go to jail for the rest of his life” Marie thought for a second and spoke for the first time “Let’s catch that bastard…”

…

Many hours later Tony found himself sitting in his car in the driveway to their house just letting himself find some piece before going in. It had been a long night. First at the hospital and then at the police station, after Marie had told about what had happened to her the police had taken action and actually caught the guy – he was now in their custody.

Tony had taken Marie home after that helping her tell her parents about what had happened to her over the last six months. It had, of course, ended out with her parents crying holding her telling her never to be afraid to talk to them about those things. Before he had left out the door Marie had given him a big hug telling him that he had saved her life. 

Tony had decided to take the rest of the day off because he was so damn tired. When he walked into the house it was all silent, it made sense, Steve and driven Morgan to school so he was all alone. He walked straight into their bathroom pulling of his clothes and let himself have a nice hot shower.

When he was done he grabbed a towel tugging it around his waist and decided to walk just like that into his bedroom to collect new clothes…

“Coffee?”

Tony almost screamed when he heard Peter speak, he was standing with two cups of coffee only two meters away from him “JESUS!” Peter was a little surprised at that as well “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you”

Tony held a hand to his bare chest trying to get control over his pulse, of course, all of this mess had made him forget about Peter “Don’t be sorry, I’m just tired and I thought I was alone…”

Peter took a couple of steps closer to him putting out one of the cups in front of him “I just thought you needed this” Tony looked at the cup and then down himself thinking he was really nude in front of him but looked up quickly again to take the coffee which was being offered “Uhm… Thank you”

They stood awkwardly in front of each other for a while not saying a thing, Tony was about to say something but Peter got to it before he could “Is Marie okay?” Tony looked at Peter who looked really curious he slowly nodded “She is…” Peter smiled at him “You’re really good at what you do, Steve told me about you working with troubled kids but seeing you in action… Wow…”

Tony smiled at that “Thank you” Peter took a sip of his coffee and the silence hit again. Tony looked around for a bit then taking a sip of his coffee as well “Wow… That’s really good” Peter smiled big “I worked at Starbucks for a couple of years – so I know my beans” Tony couldn’t hold a little laughter back and decided it was time to get some clothes on “Well… Again, thank you… I better…”

And then something weird happened…

Tony was making his way past Peter against Steve and his bedroom when Peter suddenly turned his head smelling him in…

Tony quickly turned to look at him “What was that?” Peter was blushing deeply red “I’m sorry! I didn’t… I just… Your scent… I have never been this close to an omega close to their heat before…” Tony looked at Peter feeling conflicted by his doing but also by him knowing when he would be in heat – that could only mean that “Uh… So you’re…”

Peter nodded fast “I’m an alpha… Yes”

…

Pepper just sat starring at him, and after ten minutes of not saying anything Tony decided to wave a hand in front of her face “Are you still with me?” Pepper slowly nodded her head “It’s just a lot to take in Tony…” Tony chuckled taking a hold of his beer zipping some of it “You don’t say”

Pepper took a zip of her cocktail trying to make it all sink in “So you just let him move in with you guys” Tony sighed deeply playing with the half-empty beer bottle he was holding “What was I supposed to do – It’s Steve’s son”

She just looked at him “Sorry, it’s just a lot…” Tony nodded fast answering over her talking “…It’s a lot to take in, I know, I know” Pepper sighed “Sorry Tony” Tony send her a soft smile trying to loosen the situation “Don’t be, I’m just fed up I guess…”

Pepper and Tony had been best friends since college and were still best friends that today. Pepper, a beta, had married Happy, a beta. They were living in the city. That gave Tony the opportunity once a month to go there to meet up with her for a chat about life and more. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have that.

“We have decided to try to get pregnant one last time…” Tony looked at his best friend, Pepper and Happy had tried to have a baby for over three years now, but nothing had happened so they had decided to try by getting inseminated.

“You know how long we have been trying for a baby, we’re just starting to think that maybe it’s just not meant to be…” Tony knew Pepper wanted a baby – it was her life dream to become a mother. He clearly remembered they day he told her he was pregnant, it had been all awkward and then she stayed away from him for a couple of months. He then went to find out what it was about and that was when she told him – only ten percent chance of ever having a baby.

When Morgan was born Pepper was the first to see and hold her – and when Steve and Tony told her they wanted her as Morgan’s godmother she had cried terribly from happiness. 

Tony took her hand giving it a squeeze “I wish the best for you and Happy - I’ll pray to god every day for a positive result” Pepper smiled at him softly then standing walking right for a hug “Thank you Tons – You’re the best”

…


	6. Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3

“So I’m going away for a couple of days”

Tony looked up from his laptop seeing Steve standing in the doorway into their bedroom “Another child you forgot to tell me about?” Steve chuckled a little at his husband’s humor “Not this time – Only work – I promise” Tony smiled softly at him and then looked down at his laptop again “Good” 

“Are you working?”

Tony looked up again now finding his husband sitting in front of him on their bed “Uh, yeah a little, just closing up Marie’s case” Steve nodded fast “Right, Peter told me you won the case” Tony smiled “Yeah, we captured the bastard” Steve let a hand fall onto Tony’s lap “I’m happy to hear that, you really do change the world with the job that you do”

Tony had always loved Steve for that, many omegas were breeding machines in their alpha’s eyes (not saying that in a bad way), but they pretty much turned out to be staying at home mom’s/dad’s. And Steve knew that wasn’t Tony’s dream so he had always supported his career.

Tony closed the laptop and leaned forward giving a hint for Steve to lean in as well he hurriedly did and accepted the kiss from Tony.

“Why do you smell like you’re going into heat?”

Tony blushed a little and hurriedly said “I forgot to take one of my birth control pills while all of this with Marie and Peter has been happening, but don’t panic I already talked to my doctor and he gave me something to stop it, I will just have this weird scent on me the next couple of days” Steve nodded “Oh okay…”

Silence hit them for a while until Steve spoke: “I better start packing…”

…

/Tony’s Dream/

“Please… Please don’t stop… Please… Oh god…”

Tony was being fucked from behind, hard with a deep thrust, he moaned enjoying it for the first time in a long time “Keep going… oh god…” He felt the alpha cares him while doing it and he loved it.

Tony decided he needed to kiss his alpha, so badly so he hurriedly looked back… and that was when the horror began…

“Peter! Stop!”

…

Tony woke up with a gasp “What the…” he held a hand to his sweaty forehead, he looked over at Steve hoping he didn’t wake him and sighed in relief when he noticed his alpha sound asleep.

He let himself have a moment before he slowly made it out of bed, he hurriedly made his way into the bathroom now just standing there looking himself in the mirror “What the hell is wrong with you!”

He then looked down himself and wasn’t surprised to find himself hard and wet, he looked himself in the mirror once again “You’re really sick, you know that!” He sighed and turned away from the mirror, he decided that a cold shower should do the trick. He turned the shower on and got out of his sweaty t-shirt and boxers.

…

Tony stepped out of the shower, still as hard as he had been walking in. He couldn’t quite forget his dream and every time he thought about it, it was like his dick jumped a little. He looked down himself and took a deep breath before he took a grab around his hard member starting to stroke it.

It had actually been a long time since his last jerk off, he had been busy so…

Tony found himself softly moaning while working himself harder, he tried his best to think about anything else than Peter….

Oh no… He found himself starting to shake… and oh…. He was going to c….

…

“OH GOD!”

…

Tony opened his eyes and found Peter standing in the doorway into the bathroom looking at him and then… he came… hard “FUCK…. PETER!”

Peter just stood there starring at him with big eyes and an open mouth while seeing Tony explode in front of him “I'm SO SORRY!!” He then hurriedly closed the door leaving Tony alone with his mess.

…


	7. Did You Moan My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3

Tony didn’t sleep much that night… He thought the situation over and over again… Why didn’t he lock the god damn door!

After a lot of self-heat he decided to be a grown-up about it and talk to Peter, he would do that the second Steve left out the door. He didn’t want his mate to find out about this. It was too embarrassing.

…

Two days later

…

Tony was about to burst… He had been trying to have the talk with Peter for a couple of days now, but every time he tried something came up. He had gone to school early and when he was home Morgan was there – and he wasn’t going to talk about what happened in front of her.

Friday night he decided to stay up until Peter returned home from hanging out with his new friends, he needed for this to be talked over before Steve returned home the next day.

Tony looked at his watch, 01.44, he sighed deeply this was going to be a long night.

…

Tony had dozed off in front of the TV when he heard the door go, he pulled himself together as best he could and sat up straighter “Peter?”

He could hear some giggling and then suddenly a girl walked into the living room looking surprised at Tony sitting on the couch, then Peter appeared also a little surprised about him sitting there, it was the first time they had shared eye contact after the incident, Peter blushed “Hi… Tony… What are you doing up?”

Tony thought for a second “I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie…” Peter nodded still flushed “Oh okay…” Silence hit the room, Tony looked from the girl to Peter “Who’s this?” Peter looked over at the girl “OH! Sorry, Tony, this is Michelle, she’s one of my new classmates, Michelle, Tony”

Michelle smiled politely at Tony “Hi” Tony nodded back as a greeting, he then stood from the couch and made his way out of the living room, before he did he looked back at Michelle “It was nice meeting you, I’ll go to bed now”

Tony wanted to scream, another chance had been taken away from him and Steve would be back tomorrow.

…

“Peter…. Peter…. Peter….”

Tony stood knocking on his door rapidly trying to get the young alpha up and running it took a couple of minutes but then food steps were heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened and there he was, looking like he had been up all night “What?” Tony smiled politely “I made coffee” Peter looked at him like he was crazy and then back at his nightstand watch “its 05.33… You know it’s Saturday, right” Tony nodded crossing his arms “I know… Meet me in the kitchen in 5”

…

It took some time but Peter did appear in the kitchen as requested, he dumped down in one of the chairs in front of Tony who was sitting at their dining table. Tony handed him a cup of coffee while saying.

“Peter, I think you know what I want to talk to you about”

Peter took a sip of his coffee “I really don’t…” Tony looked at him a little surprised “Seriously?” Peter took another sip of his coffee and nodded. Tony sighed deeply crossing his arms “I want to talk you about the bathroom incident”

Peter suddenly looked at Tony “Oh…” Tony sighed again “Peter, I’m sorry you walked in on it… I should have locked the door” Peter blushed a little looking down in his coffee cup “It’s okay…” Tony looked at Peter and that was when a small smile appeared on his face, he returned the smile “I just needed to get it off my chest, I didn’t want to bring Steve into this”

Peter nodded fast “Let’s not do that, besides it was an accident” Tony felt so relieved about this finally being out and over with “It was… Now if you want to go back to b…”

“Can I ask you something?”

Tony looked into the curious young alpha’s gaze “Of course?” Peter didn’t lose his gaze while asking this “Did you think about me while you… you know?”

Tony felt himself stiffen and he could fell the relived feeling disappeared right that second “What… why… why do you say that?” Peter blushed a little redder now playing with his coffee cup “Uhm… you kind of moaned *Peter* why you… you know…”

Tony wanted to hang himself right that second, he took a deep breath before answering “You must have heard wrong – it was a panic situation when I noticed you I guess I just…” Peter shook his head “It was before you noticed me”

Tony now found himself starring “How long did you stand there…” Peter shook his head fast and just smirked “You know what, let’s just forget it and move on I’ll go back to bed…”

And with that Peter left Tony who now felt more conflicted…

…

Later that day Tony decided that he needed to keep himself busy so he began cleaning the house inside and out.

When he reached Peter's room he could hear high music playing, he knocked on the door a couple of times but no one opened up. He then decided to just open the door and…

There he was…

Peter…

Jerking off…

Moaning…

…

Fuck…

…

Peter opened his eyes to find Tony standing like a statue in his doorway just looking at him. Tony expected him to stop and yell at him but… he didn’t?

Peter just smirked softly at him and just kept moving his hand up and down his shaft which was already leaking with precum. “Oh, Tony…” Tony looked back into the young alpha’s eyes and finally pulled himself away from this scenario and out of his room closing the door with a big slam.

…

Fuck…

…

Fuck…

….


End file.
